The line of Durin will never fall
by ThilboSong
Summary: Thorin is dead. Bilbo needs him, and someone hears his prays. One-shot in which everyone survives the battle and somehow the line of Durin will never fall. (mpreg) Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield Dwalin/Ori Fíli/Sigrid Kíli/Tauriel Bard of Laketown/Thranduil Elrond/Lindir Bofur/Nori Dis/Balin Gimli/Legolas Greenleaf


All seemed lost.

Thorin was dying in Bilbo's arms and he kept saying "The eagles! The eagles are here!", but Thorin's eyes lost their blue that characterized them. Life had gone off of them.

Bilbo started to cry, he couldn't believe what his were seeing. The love of his live, his One was dead. "I love you... I love you, please Thorin just... don't..."

He heard steps coming from the distance. He took his little sword, his eyes full of tears. He was going to protect Thorin's dead body even if he had to die defending it.

"Burglar, put down your weapon." Said Thranduil. He looked shocked when he saw what the little creature was defending. "Go get Lindir, he is taking care of Fili with an elf who can help." He said approaching.

Bilbo raised an eyebrow. "Why...?"

Thranduil approched entirely to Bilbo and put a hand in his shoulder. "There is not time for this, Hobbit. Go now and maybe there would be a chance for Thorin to live." Then Bilbo began to ran.

Never had and never will be someone whom ran as fast as Bilbo in that moment. His mind kept saying to him that it was imposible, he had seen his Thorin dying in his arms, he had seen Fili dying as well in front of him. His heart was beating fast, his head and legs screaming for him to rest a bit, but he wasn't going to give up, no if there was one single opportunity, even if it was an improbable one.

When he got to where Fili had died he saw an elf-lady. Ha had saw her once before, in Rivendelle, a beautifull lady in white was... closing? Fili's deadly injury, but when he got close to the dead body, Fili was moving!

"F-Fili...?" Fili smiled to him, smiled!. "B-But how...?"

The elf woman in white looked at him and without a move of her mouth, talked.

"You are Mithrandir's friend, the Halfling" Bilbo bit his lip and nodded. "Why were you running like if your libed depended of it?"

Bilbo's heart began to beat faster again, he only said one word and began to ran on the other way. "Thorin."

He ran and the lady-elf followed him, she didn't ran but she was moving as fast as him. When they arrived to where Thorin's body was, Thranduil was on his knees, his hands full of Thorin's blood. When he saw Bilbo coming into his direction with the she-elf, smiled.

"Lady Galadriel, I think you can save him." When he said so, he stepped aside, and Bilbo approched, hugging Thorin's body with tears in his eyes.

"Please, please, I'll do anything, but save him, please, please, save my One"

The lady-elf, Lady Galadriel, smiled and put her hand in Thorin's chest. This time, she actually talked. "Bilbo Baggins, you are carring something really important. You and your dwarves have started something that would change our world. You will stay by their side, protect the line of Durin amd maybe, make it bigger."

Bilbo was stroking Thorin's hair, praying to Yavanna and Mahal. "Please, let him live, please, I love him."

Suddendly from Galadriel's hand came a light. She closed her eyes and Bilbo did it to. There was a move, like an earthquake, and Bilbo opened his eyes to see Thorin's blue eyes looking up him. Bilbo smiled and hugged him tighter, crying. "Thorin, my Thorin..."

Thorin smiled and put him closer. "Looks like you are not going to rid of me that easy". Bilbo kept crying in his arms and Thorin looked to Lady Galadriel. "Thank you my Lady, I don't know how to repay you for this."

Lady Galadriel only strocked Bilbo's hair. "It's Yavanna's wish, you don't have to thank anyone but her, and Bilbo, whose prays made me come." She left them there, as well as Thranduil.

They stood like that, hugged until Bilbo stopped crying.

"Are you better?" Said Thorin to him, looking right into his eyes.

"Don't ever do that to me, understood?" Bilbo whisper, barely smiling.

"I won't leave my burglar again, not if I can help it"

Thorin took Bilbo's chin to look at him. He came closer and kissed him slowly. The kiss was soft and teasted like tears. Their kiss was long and they only broke it when they were out of breath. Thorin put both forehead together and they closed their eyes, Bilbo was shaking.

"I-I thought you didn't..."

Thorin laught. "Don't be ridiculous, my hobbit. I have always care for you, and loved since you saw me your bravery." He opened his eyes and stroked Bilbo's cheek. "But I thought you hate me after what happened in the gates."

Bilbo frozed. He had been so scare when Thorin almost drop him off the gate... But he shook his head. "No, I have never hated you, Thorin, not once." He smiled and kiss him slowly. "I have been in love with you since you came to my house and sang a song of your lost home..." He blushed a little and Thorin laughed.

"I should have tell you how I feelt before the battle, but..."

"You were under the sickness. Everything you did during it, it wasn't you who did it."

Thorin put Bilbo into his lap with a groan but he didn't move. "Will you forgive me? I know I don't have the right to ask that to you, but..." Bilbo shut him with a kiss and put his hand on his cheek.

"Thorin, there is nothing to forgive about because you weren't you then. Thorin, I love you and I want to be with you, it's that clear?"

Thorin nodded and laughed. "I love you too my Hobbit."

They both kissed, but then they heard someone running to them and when they parted they saw all members of the Company smiling. Bofur started cheering and they stood up. After everyone had hugged them and some tears were drop (even Dwalin's, but he will never admit it), they moved, Thorin reclined in Bilbo. They found Kili alive and kissing Tauriel who was crying during the kiss. Thorin smiled and looked down at Bilbo who squeezed his hand. After hugging Kili, they went to the lower side of the mountain where they had took Fili. Fili looked pale but he was laughing with Bard's daughter, Sigrid. Kili ran and hugged his brother, tears in his eyes. Thorin smiled and went after Kili with Bilbo.

They were all alive, and they all thanked Mahal and Yavanna for it.

* * *

><p>Weeks later, Thorin, Kili, and Fili were totally recovered. Thorin was busy making plans for the rebuilding of Erebor, Kili had startrd courting Tauriel, and Fili was courting Sigrid (which made Bard really confuse). Bilbo wasn't complaining, he had his Dwarves and he could stay in Erebor, but since the day of the battle, Thorin had been too busy and too tired, so they hardly ever talked, which made Bilbo unsure of the king's real feelings.<p>

Bilbo had sent to his cousin back in the Shire a contract that said he could get Bad End. He also sent him the ring he had found in the goblin's tunels.

One night, Bilbo decided go to the royal chambers to talk to the king. Dwalin was at the door, with Ori in his arms, both kissing and laughing. Ori had talked to Dwalin after the battle, and they began to court immediately. Bilbo coughed and they both parted.

"Are you here to see Thorin?" Said Ori with a big smile on his blushing face.

"Yes, I need to talk to him about... the kitchens."

Dwalin raised an eyebrow and laughed.

"Sure that, laddie. Go ahed." He pointed the door and began to kiss Ori again.

When Bilbo enter after he had knocked, he saw Thorin's muscle back right in front of him. Thorin turn around and saw how Bilbo's cheeks were reder than ever, and how he was looking at his feet.

"I-I'm s-sorry, I didn't mean t-to..."

Thorin smiled and approched to Bilbo.

"There has been a while since I last saw you."

Bilbo nodded and looked at him, still blushing. "That is why I'm here... I have to say I have missed you too much." Bilbo said biting his own bottom lip.

Thorin put his hand in Bilbo's neck and kissed him deeply. He had missed him too much too. Their kiss became needy and Thorin put Bilbo up against the door, his hands all over Bilbo's tiny body. When they couldn't breath more they parted a little bit, Bilbo still in Thorin's strong arms.

"Bilbo... I want to court you if you let me to"

Bilbo smiled and kissed him deeply. "I have been waiting for you to propose it to me since the day of the battle." Bilbo slip out of Thorin's arms and took his hand. "I... I have to say one thing to you before."

Thorin nodded and lead him to the bed so they both could sit. "Anything, my Bilbo." Said when they both sat down. "What is wrong?"

"I... Me." Said Bilbo looking to their hands. "I have never been with anyone before I have never wanted to, except now. Now I want to be with you in every single way, and I am afraid." He looked up to Thorin who was looking at him worried.

"Bilbo..." Thorin kissed him sweetly. "I have only had one lover, and that was 170 years before I met you. I didn't want to have a family on my own until I met you. Fili is mi heir because I thought I would never find my One, but here you are." He smiled sweetly to Bilbo who return the smile. They both stopped talking and just sat there, holding hands for a while.

"T-Thorin.."

"Yes, Bilbo?" They looked at each other and Thorin realised that Bilbo was blushing.

"I... want to be with you."

"Yes, I know, ai want to be with you too."

Bilbo bit his lip and shaked his head, realy blushing. "No, I mean... with you... in bed."

Thorin looked at him and looked at the bed, what was he talking about? "In bed? What are you...? Oh." Then Thorin undertood it and Bilbo looked at his feet, embarrassed. Thorin took the other hand of Bilbo and put him into his lap. "Are you sure, âzyungel?" Bilbo nodded, and that was all Thorin needed.

They began to kiss passionately, Thorin taking Bilbo's shirt of, and Bilbo enjoying Thorin's nude torso. Thorin moved them and placed Bilbo on the bed, placing himself on top of Bilbo. Bilbo started to moan when Thorin dispensed kisses and little bites in his hobbit's neck. Soon, Bilbo and Thorin began to thrust to each other, their pants still on, and Bilbo pleaded moaning.

"Thorin... please..." Thorin smiled against his neck and began to undo his trousers.

"Anything you need, my Bilbo." Bilbo looked down at Thorin when he got off his trouser. His cock was bigger and thicker than his. A moan escaped from his mouth and Thorin smiled at him. "Do you like the view?" The only thing Bilbo could do was nod, his eyes still looking at his lover's cock. Then Thorin whisper into his ear. "It is only yours, and it is going to make feel really full." That made Bilbo mound in anticipation, rolling his hips agains the thicker member. Thorin couldn't wait more and put off Bilbo's pants, freeing his cock as well. They began to kiss again while Thorin massaged Bilbo's entrance and cock. Bilbo by then was lost in pleasure, needing more of Thorin, asking him to full him, and of course, Thorin couldn't decline. He kissed Bilbo while his thick fingers began to open his lover. At first hurt Bilbo a little, but hobbits are pleasure creatures, and by the second finger he was rolling against them, over and over again. That made Thorin lost all sanity he had left, and put his fingers off his lover. He looked at Bilbo with lust eyes.

"Ready, my burglar?"

"Yes, please Thorin."

And as a command, he enter his hobbit as gentle as he could. He was really tight and that made Thorin moan as much as Bilbo.

"God, Bilbo... you are so tight."

"T-Thorin, move, please?" Said Bilbo moaning loudly.

Thorin began to thrust into his lover and that made Bilbo moan louder tha before. When Thorin saw his lover wasn't in pain, he thrust in harder and harder until they couldn't wait no more and came with loudly moans and each other name on their lips.

They slept together that night, curled together in the king's bed, and they made official their courtship the day after.

* * *

><p>4 months later, Bilbo was walking in to the throne room. Bilbo was wearing a big blue tunic, flowers in his hair and feet, and braids and beads made by Thorin. He was walking to Thorin, dressed as king, his hair with the braids he had made to him, one single flower in the first braid Bilbo had done to him. They were going to get marry just 4 months after they began courting. It was soon, yes, but Thorin wanted Bilbo to be his consort and they waited until Lady Dis had arrive into the mountain. Bilbo had being learning khudzul and he made his votes in it. Thorin couldn't look more proud or in love that in that moment. When they were officialy married, they kissed and Thorin put in his husband head a crown that belonged to his grandmother.<p>

Every member of the Company cheered first as well as Dis, and then the rest of the hall.

Bilbo was Thorin's, and Thorin was Bilbo's.

There was a feast in their honor in which even Lord Elrond, Radagast, Beorn, and Lady Galadriel were invited to. Thranduil made peace with his son that day, Bard gave his bless to Fili and his daughter... Everything was perfect.

The first dance was a hobbit tradition. Bilbo and Thorin began to dance followed by Gandalf and Lady Galadriel. Bilbo and Thorin laughed when Ori made Dwalin enter to the dance. Later everyone was dancing, Fili with Sigrid, Kili with Tauriel, Bofur and Nori, Balin and Dis, Bard and Thranduil, Lord Elrond and Lindir, even Legolas and Gimli.

"I think nothing can be make more perfect this day, love." Said Thorin to his husband, looking beautifull.

Bilbo smiled and whisper into one of Thorin's ear. "Do you want to bet?"

Thorin laughed more and kissed his husband. "Maybe also our wedding night."

Bilbo kept smiling and took him out of the dance floor. "Thorin, remember I had told you that hobbits are pleasure creatures and that we are truly different from Dwarves?"

Thorin nodded confuse. "Yes, but what do you mean?"

Bilbo took his husband hand a placed it on his tummy.

"Thorin, I'm carring."

Thoring raised and eyebrow. "Carring... what?"

Bilbo laughed loudly and kissed Thorin. "We are going to be parents."

Thorin's eyes grew bigger. "Oh.. OH!" He hugged his husband and kissed him constantly. "I love you, I love you..."

"I'm 4 months pregnant, so I suppose we have another 6 months until he or she arrives."

Thorin could only nod, his eyes fulled of tears of happiness. "Let's tell everybody."

Bilbo nodded and they went to talked to Dis first, both with a smile in their faces.

They were happier than ever. They had their husband and now they were waiting for a child, a future prince Dwobbit.

* * *

><p>As a Winter Solstice gift 6 months later, Bilbo gave birth to 2 lovely Dwobbits, a boy and a girl. One of them, who they named him Frerin II, had Thorin's black hair and blue eyes. He was going to be the heir of Erebor, and everyone in Erebor was happy about the fact that he looked exactly like a dwarf, except of his ears, which were like Bilbo's. The other baby was smaller than her brother, and she looked more like a hobbit than him, but when she grew up, she bacame stronger than any other dwarf in Middle Earth. They named her Belladona II, but she liked more being called as Bella. She had long honey curls like his father, and her eyes were as blue as his brother's and other father.<p>

Thorin and Bilbo were really proud of their family. They loved each other and loved their children, they ruled Erebor together and they rebuilt her, beautifull than ever before.

Fili and Sigrid where the next ones who had a child (Vili in honor of Fili and Kili's father), followed by Kili and Tauriel (whom had a little girl called Milly) and to everyone's surprise, Gimli and Legolas (whom had a little boy called Gin). Ori and Dwalin adopted a little Dwarf named Dwori and a little bit later Bofur and Nori did it too, and they named him Bori.

Their family grew more and more, Thorin and Bilbo had 6 little ones, and they made Yavanna and Mahal proud. Their children love each other forever, and now the line of Durin will never ever fall.


End file.
